


The Ends of the Earth

by blackwatch-jess (KessijaScene)



Series: The Sparrow and The Dove [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, also im bitter towards angie can u tell, this series is so wholesome GOD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KessijaScene/pseuds/blackwatch-jess
Summary: It had been more than a month since you found Genji again at Hanamura. You were beginning to lose hope when one night after work, you come home to a welcome surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I FUCKING LOVE THIS SERIES. I think I'm gonna do another installment. Just can't get enough of Wholesome Genji Content.
> 
> Also, this is dedicated to everyone who commented and kudos'd, but particularly junkers for their sweet comment on Little Dove.
> 
> If you like what I'm doing here, check out xreader.tumblr.com! I'll take requests, and I share other works as well as my own.

It had been more than a month since you’d seen Genji at Hanamura. When your vacation days ran out, you’d been forced to return. You had begged Genji to come with you, but he told you he had some things he needed to take care of before he could. What it was, he refused to tell you no matter how hard you prodded. You relented, giving him your address and the stern command to drop by as soon as he could. He had taken your face in your hands and kissed you slowly before promising he would be there the second he was available. You watched him leave with a heavy heart, tears stinging your eyes.

Since then, you hadn’t so much as received a call or a letter. You tried to keep busy with work to keep the thoughts of him from creeping up. They still came, late at night in your suddenly too-big bed. You pressed the heels of your palms into your eyes, lost in remembering those warm dark eyes, the sound of his laugh. He haunted you like a ghost, more than he had when you thought he was dead. The days dragged into weeks. Every knock on your door sent you tripping over your own feet. Each time it was a disappointment. The weeks turned into a month, and thoughts of Genji retreated to the backburner of your mind.

You wandered up the stairs to your apartment. You kicked the ice off the bottom of your boots before unlocking the door and stepping inside. It was Friday, and the weight of the work week sagged on your shoulders. You closed the door, locking it tight and shrugging off your coat. You unwound the scarf hanging around your neck; you paused to look at it, thumbing the orange fabric with a faint smile on your lips.

“Your home...it’s nice.”

You jumped, pressing your back to the front door and whipping your head around with wide eyes. He was leaning against the doorway to your bedroom, visor scanning the living room slowly. He looked at you, and your face split into a grin. You ran across the room, slamming into him and pulling him tight against you. He laughed, squeezing you and spinning you around. Tears pricked the corners of your eyes.

“Oh my god, I missed you,” you breathed. He set you back down on your feet, and you beamed up at him. Your face fell for a moment, and you scowled at him. “Did you break into my house?”

“I wanted to surprise you,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

You rolled your eyes. “Alright. Next time, just grab the spare from under the mat,” you teased. You reached up and fumbled with his mask. He nudged your hands out of the way and slid it off. You grinned before dragging him down into a kiss. He giggled against your lips, and you giggled back, forcing you to break from him. Genji was smiling at you, dark eyes dancing.

“I missed you, little dove,” he purred, sweeping his fingers through your hair. “I missed you so much.”

“Where did you go?” you asked, thumbing his bottom lip. He pressed a kiss to the pad of your thumb.

“I had to find my teacher. I have to tell you about him,” he hummed, smiling wider.

“Let me make something to eat. I’m starved. Do you want anything?” You stepped away, flopping on the couch to unlace your boots.

“Ah, if you have some soup. Broth is...the only thing I can process.”

You grimaced, scrunching up your nose as you slid off your boots. “I might have something. Chicken noodle okay?”

He nodded. You made your way into the kitchen, rifling through the cabinets. “Mm, yup!” You held it up and shook it in the air. “I’ll need to get more, it’s my last one.” You peeled back the top of the can and poured the soup into a bowl, tossing it in the microwave. While it heated, you made yourself a salad. You paused for a moment, watching.Genji. He removed the rest of his helmet. Scars along the sides of his scalp cut lines in his hair, but it fluffed up on top. His lower jaw was completely synthetic. One ear had a few notches out of it. You smiled slowly at him, completely enamoured.

He noticed you watching him, and he ducked his head. “I know it’s...odd.” You furrowed your brow. The microwave beeped before you could protest. You pulled out the soup and carried it and your salad to the living room. You set it on the coffee table and plopped on the couch.

“Come here.” Genji obeyed, sitting beside you. You pulled him into a deep kiss. You broke your lips from his and breathed against his skin, “You’re beautiful.” He inhaled sharply, and you smiled. “Now eat.” You tapped his nose. He nodded, taking his soup while you dug your fork into your salad. “So tell me about your teacher.”

Genji made a noise past his spoon. He swallowed. “I met him several years ago, while I was travelling. I was in Nepal. I’d followed a lead about a potential Talon outpost hiding in the mountains out there. At the time I was still so angry, I was looking to pick fights with whoever I could get my hands on.” He had another spoonful of soup. “While I was there, I stumbled on a monastery. It was full of Omnic monks who’d broken off to find enlightenment.” He tilted his head toward you. “That monk Mondatta that was assassinated recently was one of the Shambali.”

You nodded, crunching quietly as you listened to his story.

“I asked them if they’d heard anything about the Talon operations in the area. Apparently, they’d been skulking around the monks, attempting to attack them and either scrap them for parts or manipulate their circuitry and make them mindless drones.” He shook his head. “I told them I would take care them. I did, and when I returned, they offered to house me for a while. I wasn’t sure what my next move was at the time, so I accepted. One of the monks, Zenyatta, approached me about joining their meditation sessions. I suppose he’d seen me on my own. I refused for a while, but eventually I gave in. I felt peace where I hadn’t in nearly fifteen years.

“Slowly, I entrusted Zenyatta with the details of what had happened, how I became what I am. I was angry with Hanzo, certainly, but mostly I hated myself. I was nothing more than a shell of a man turned into a walking weapon. I didn’t feel like  _ me. _ Zenyatta…” A smile touched his lips. “He helped me accept myself. He helped me...dispel the anger that was going to kill me. I am grateful to him.”

“He sounds important to you,” you murmured, smiling up at him. “I’m glad he could help you. Why did you need to find him?”

“He left the Shambali a while ago. Since then, he’s been travelling, helping those in need and advocating for Omnic rights. Usually he sends letters, but he had gone unusually quiet.” He took a slow sip of his soup. “I wanted to make sure he was alright.”

“You find him?”

“Yes, thankfully. He was at a protest in King’s Row.” Genji took another spoonful of soup. He paused. “I never told you how I became...this, did I?”

“No.” There was a twinge in your gut. You could already feel the anger welling up in you. “What happened?”

“After...it...I was taken by an extraction team of Overwatch agents. It turns out they an agent from their spec ops department, Blackwatch, that had managed to infiltrate the Shimada clan. When they...learned of my fate...they called in a favor, and had an airship come from the base at Okinawa. They lifted me out to their nearest watchpoint. There, they stabilized my condition. Once I wasn’t flatlining every twenty seconds, they rushed me with options. One, be legally detained and live my life in a prison hospital bed. Two, be rescued and rebuilt by Overwatch. But nothing comes free. If I chose option two, I was to give intel about the Shimada clan and work as an agent for Blackwatch.”

Your blood boiled in its veins. “Mm.”

“I chose the latter, clearly. Not much of an option, really.” Genji looked down. “Dr. Ziegler was the one who...made me what I am.”

“Mm.” You stabbed at your salad, and Genji quirked an eyebrow.

“She was only acting under direct orders.”

“Yeah, because Overwatch is  _ known  _ for following orders,” you muttered dryly. “She’s not getting sympathy from me. Sorry, honey.”

Genji leveled his gaze with yours. “She was our age.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel bad?” You were livid. Your skin felt like it was burning.

He set his bowl aside and took yours from your hands gently. He cupped your face in his hands. “I am alive thanks to her.”

“She made you into a  _ weapon.  _ Something to be  _ used  _ for their fucking convenience.” You spat the words like poison.

Genji actually smiled at you; the shock of it lessened your fury. “I know.” Your shoulders fell, eyes darting downward. He hooked a finger under your chin and lifted your gaze. There was warmth in his dark eyes that sapped the rage from your bones. “You do not have to be angry for me. I was angry for long enough.” He pressed his forehead to yours. “Let us just enjoy what we have now.”

You breathed him in. You leaned back, looking over him slowly. Your fingertips grazed down his neck and chest, feeling the ridges and grooves in his armor. Experimentally, you reached back up and pressed your thumb into the spot under his jaw. You were rewarded with his eyes rolling back into his head, making your stomach flip. You smiled, continuing to you let your hands roam. It was simultaneously like remembering and learning. He was the same but so very different in every aspect. He was gentler than when he was younger, quieter and softer. But that flare for dramatics was there, so was his tendency to tease and play.

“It’s so...weird.” You were smiling as you said it. “You’re  _ real. _ ” You grinned up at him.

“I know.” Genji chuckled in his throat at your fascination with him.

You shifted, tossing your leg over his lap and seating yourself there. You stroked through his hair, beaming down at him. His hands slid up your back, holding you there. He leaned forward, kissing your neck. There was a hitch in your breathing, and he grinned against your skin. “I see you haven’t changed from being a sneaky little shit,” you teased, fighting the smile.

“And I see this--” He pressed an open mouth kiss to your pulse, and you sighed. “Hasn’t changed either.”

You rolled your eyes, “Bastard.” He laughed, and the smile you’d been fighting broke through. You kissed his temple. He hummed appreciatively.

It was quiet for a few minutes as you two kissed and explored one another. Genji dragged his fingers down your back, digging in. You rubbed his arms, nuzzling into his hair. He wrapped his arms firmly around your middle, touching his forehead to your chest. He listened to your heartbeat. You kissed his eyelids. It was comforting, to relearn each other like this.

“We’re so old.”

You barked out a laugh, slapping a hand over your mouth. Genji tossed his head back, laughing at your outburst. You two fell into a fit of giggling.

“It’s true!” he managed to wheeze.

“I know,” you breathed, a fresh fit of giggles falling over you. “I haven’t seen your ass in  _ twenty years. _ What the  _ fuck. _ ”

Genji grinned at you. “Last time I saw you, you were in college. Now you’re  _ old  _ with a  _ job  _ and an  _ apartment. _ ”

“Fuck you, Shimada, not all of us can trot the globe like you,” you shot back, more laughter threatening to bubble. “Must be nice.”

He considered you for a moment, the smile falling. “Come with me.”

You sobered up. “What?”

“Let’s go. Me and you, all over the place.” He tugged you close. “We can do whatever we want.”

“I have a better idea,” you murmured, leaning back to look at him. “Stay with me.” Genji blinked slowly. “When was the last time you had a proper house? When was the last time you settled and felt safe and normal?” You swiped your thumb over his cheek. “Think about it.” You smiled softly. “Slow mornings. A job that doesn’t involve getting shot at. Going out to eat.”

Genji cupped your face in his hand. “This. All the time.” His other hand grabbed your waist and pulled you even closer. “ _ You _ ...all the time,” he breathed. A hum left his throat. “I’d love that.”

A grin spread across your face. “Really?” you whispered, as if you spoke too loud it would wake you from the dream you surely must have been having.

“Really. I will have to leave sometimes.” His eyes were shining.

“I understand.” You were shaking you were so excited. Genji slid his hand around the back of your neck and guided you down. You caught his lips in yours. The kiss was bruising, like he couldn’t believe you were real. Tears slipped past your eyelashes, and they salted your lips. He pulled away. “What’s wrong, my little dove?”

“Nothing,” you rasped. Your nose was pink. “I just...god, I can’t believe this is happening. It’s real. You’re real. You’re real and you’re  _ staying. _ ” You grinned. He brushed your tears away with his knuckle.

“I know.” Genji kissed at the tear tracks left behind. “I can’t wait to get to know you again.”

You chuckled in your throat. “Me, too.” You sighed, sagging into him. There was a beat of silence. “Where do you think we’d be? If things hadn’t happened like they did.”

Genji sighed. “I try not to think about it.”

You leaned up. “I’m sorry, I didn’t--”

“Because I would have never been taken from you, my little dove,” he whispered, taking your face in his hands. “I would have  _ never _ left your side.” His fingers combed through your hair. “I would have followed you to the ends of the earth.”

Your heart swelled in your chest. It felt like it was going to burst from behind your ribs. “I loved you then.” You had never told him.

Genji inhaled sharply, staring at you. “I loved you, too.” He kissed you hard, tongue swiping over your lip before he rocked back. “I want to love you again.”

Warmth bloomed in your stomach. You felt dizzy. “I do, too.” You smiled. “I think we can.”

“So do I.” Genji eyed you for a moment before standing suddenly, scooping you up with him. “Let’s go to bed.”

You laughed then gasped, “Wait, the dishes!” He marched you toward the bedroom.

“They can wait!” Genji tossed you down; you landed on the comforter with a soft ‘whump.’ He jumped on the other side, rocking you into a fit of giggles. He kissed along your shoulder before growing very still.

“Is something wrong?” you asked, furrowing your eyebrows.

“Yes. Very wrong.”

You looked at him, alarmed.

“I don’t know...if you’re still ticklish.” A shit-eating grin split his face nearly in half.

“Genji Shimada, don’t you fucking dare--”

He was on you before you could finish, fingers dancing over your ribs. You squealed, squirming under his touch. You were a giggling mess as he poked and prodded at you. You begged for mercy, but he was relentless.

“Stop, I’m gonna pee!” There were almost tears in your eyes. He finally surrendered, eyes alight with joy. “You’re the devil.”

“Always.” He beamed at you. “As an apology, I’ll go do the dishes.” He kissed your forehead and vaulted off the bed, landing softly. He nearly bounced off to the kitchen. You grinned, opting to shower while he took care of them. The hot water relaxed your shoulders and sent shivers down your spine. You hummed to yourself while you scrubbed the day’s dirt off. When you stepped out, the cold was brutal. You quickly shimmied into a big t-shirt and shorts. When you walked out, Genji was turning down the bed. You smiled at him.

“This is going to sound like a dickish question, but....do you sleep?”

Genji laughed. “I don’t necessarily have to, but I enjoy it. It’s a bit of normality that I hold onto.”

You nodded in understanding. You climbed under the sheets, sighed heavily as the pressure came off your spine. Genji slid in after you, the bed dipping under his weight. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around you. He slotted perfectly against your back, as if he was always meant to be there. He nuzzled your wet hair, breathing in the smell of your shampoo.

“Goodnight, Genji,” you breathed, eyes already starting to fall.

“Goodnight, my little dove.”

You dreamt of cherry blossoms and blood stains. But mostly you dreamt of a sparrow, following you off the edge of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought!! Thank you all for your support!!


End file.
